lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Steel Armies: Total War
Introduction: Steel Armies is a role play, war based Lord of the Rings server, with friendly staff. The facebook is Steel Armies - A Minecraft Lord of the Rings Server @ https://www.facebook.com/steelarmies.lotr/timeline. The language of this server is english, but many members speak dutch. This is a great server with many major builds, and a great staff and community. We also have the choice of custom factions and roles. The server is based a lot around War role-playing and city roleplay. #SAIsImmortal meaning this server will never go down until the end of anything existing. NOTICE: This server uses very vulgar language at times. You have been warned! Go to the Website for much more information. Here is the link: '' @http://steel-armies-lotr-server.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Armies_LOTR_server_Wiki Planet Minecraft Page '''Leave a message on Dunethunder76mx's wall if you have any questions or concerns. 'IP: 23.95.37.39' 'Rules' Rules are found here. Major Builds: 'Major events:' Drop Parties every Saturday! Ring hunt every Sunday! Treasure Hunt every Friday! 'Faction Related Events' There are some faction related events that are based on lore of that faction. Reformation of Arnor Available to: Rangers Requirements: Faction must have a Leader. Annuminas must be built and controlled by Rangers. Fornost must be built and controlled by Rangers. Leader must have 1500 alignment with the Rangers and support from King of Gondor. Effects: Arnor becomes a faction. Reformation of the Reunited Kingdom Available to: Arnor/Gondor Requirements: Arnor must have a leader. Annuminas must be built and controlled by Arnor. Fornost must be built and controlled by Arnor. Gondor must have a leader. Minas Tirith must be built and controlled by Gondor. Ruler of Arnor and Gondor must both have 1500 Alignment with their respective factons. Ruler of Gondor and Arnor must decide if they will share rulership or if one will have full power. Both factions must agree to terms of treaty. Effects: Both Arnor and Gondor are removed. Reunited Kingdom becomes a faction. Revenge of Dunland Available to: Dunland Requirements: Dunland must have a leader. North/South Dunland must be built and controlled by Dunland. Fords of Isen must be controlled by Dunland. Edoras must be built and controlled by Dunland. Helm's Deep must be built and Controlled by Dunland. Leader of Dunland must have 1500 Dunland alignment. Effects: Rohan Biome Annexed by Dunland, Rohan members become refugee's. Dunland gains "Empire" Status. Tribal Conquest Available to: Tauredain, Moredain Requirements: Tauredain, Moredain must have a leader. Green Vale must be controlled by Moredain OR Eastern Plains must be controlled by Tauredain. Tauredain/Moredain leader must have 1500 alignment with respective faction. Effects: If declared by Tauredain, All Moredain territory annexed by Tauredain, Moredain members become refugee's. If declared by Moredain, All Tauredain territory annexed by Moredain, Tauredain members become refugee's. Faction declaring this event gains "Empire" Status. Revenge of Sauron Available to: Mordor Requirements: Sauron must be in control of Mordor. Barad Dur must be built and controlled by Mordor. Minas Morgul must be built and controlled by Mordor. Black Gate must be built and controlled by Mordor. East/West Osgilith must be built and controlled by Mordor. Ithillien must be annexed by Mordor or Near Harad. Minas Tirith must be Built and Controlled by Mordor. Edoras must be built and controlled by Isengard, Dunland or Mordor. Helm's Deep must be built and controlled by Isengard, Dunland or Mordor. Annuminas must be built and controlled by Angmar, Gundabad or Mordor. Fornost must be built and controlled by Angmar, Gundabad or Mordor. Galadhrim must be annexed by Mordor or Dol-Guldur. Mirkwood must be annexed by Mordor or Dol-Guldur. Dol-Amroth must be built and controlled by Mordor or Near Harad. Support from Gundabad leader, Dol-Guldur leader, Isengard leader, Angmar Leader. Effects: Gondor, Dol-Amroth, Rohan, Galadhrim, Mirkwood, Rangers/Arnor/Reunited-Kingdom are annexed by Mordor. Gundabad, Dol-Guldur, Isengard and Angmar absorbed into Mordor. Sauron proclaimed "Emperor of Middle Earth". Colonization of Rhun Available to: Dale, Dorwinion, Gondor, Rohan, Durins-Folk, Near-Harad, Mordor, Utumno. Requirements: Must have a built colony in the region "Rhun". Leader of faction must have 1500 alignment with respective faction. Effects: The colony becomes a capital city for a new province (the rivers in Rhun seperate the colonizable provinces). Formation of a "Custom Faction" Available to: Any Faction. Requirements: Must NOT be a leader of a faction. Must have atleast one waypoint in any region of Middle Earth built and in control of the player forming the faction. Must have 1000 alignment with the respective faction alignment. Must not be more than three custom factions already formed. Effects: New faction made, founder gets to choose faction prefix colors, what is in the kit and a nickname. 'Staff:' - Owner: Dunethunder76mx - Co-Owner: _Alpha_1 - Co-owner: Budderb123 - Head-Admin: - Staff-Manager: D4rk_necromancer - Admin: Roumaji - Admin: - Admin: - Moderator: Arion_Adragon - Moderator: - Moderator: - Moderator: - Head-Builder: Bokops - Builder: Itz_Rafel - Builder: curlydino - Builder: - Builder: - Builder: - Helper: - Helper: '''''Staff recruitment = To apply for builder, post a picture or two of your builds on the server website, then either Dunethunder76mx or Lord_Vile_ will promote you if they feel you are worthy of builder. There are helper applications on the website forums. For any other staff positions, you will be personally recommended to ownership by an admin. Do not ask for a staff position or face the wrath of Dunethunder76mx. Category:Servers